This invention relates to an ankle exercising device and more particularly to an ankle exercising device which may be used in a hydrotherapy tub which is commonly referred to as a whirlpool tub or whirlpool.
It has been found that an injured ankle will be rehabilitated much more quickly if the ankle is immersed in a whirlpool tub. It has been found that the injured ankle will be rehabilitated even more quickly if the ankle is exercised in the hot water against a yieldable resistance.
Many types of ankle exercising devices have been previously provided for use in rehabilitating injured ankles. Some of the prior art devices are not suitable for use in a whirlpool tub although the immersion of the injured ankle in a whirlpool tub has been found to be therapeutic. Those prior art ankle exercising devices, which are capable of being immersed in water, do not provide the desired resistance to movement in upwardly, downward and sideways directions.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved ankle exercising device.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved ankle exercising device which may be immersed in a whirlpool tub or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ankle exercising device which may be immersed in water and which offers resistance to movement of the ankle in an upward, downward or sideways direction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved ankle exercising device which may be quickly and easily secured to a person's foot.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved ankle exercising device which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.